Bitter Sweet Revenge
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: 'Nothing' Sequel. Read this thrilling sequel to find out what new terrors await our heros! But, things are more complicated than ever!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ya guys, I know. Sequel time already. Well, the other one was already COMPLETELY finished, and this one was already started so I thought ah what the hell. **_

_**I hope you enjoy it :D**_

_**Also, if you haven't already read my fanfic 'Nothing', you HAVE to read it before this, or you will not understand any of this at all.**_

"Ferb!" Phineas yelled as he struggled with his 30 month old daughters "I could use a little help in here!"

Sonny let out a delighted squeal as she gripped her mothers red hair and tugged, getting a few strands free and holding them up to her own hair. When the colors matched she squealed in delight and clapped her hands

"Match momma!" she exclaimed "Match Match!"

Phineas groaned in pain, rubbing his head tenderly

"Yes dear, we match" he assured her, once again attempting to scoop her up to bring her to her playpen. He just needed a break. Just one little break. Just five minutes. Please god just five minutes.

Sonny allowed her mother to pick her up, and reached for his hair again.

"No, Sonny" he scolded her gently "That hurts mommy"

Sonny frowned, grabbing her mother's free hand

"Mommy okie?" she asked

"Yes sweetheart, Mommy is okay" he assured her, smiling down at her concerned face

A delighted grin lit up her face and she squealed in joy.

"Red!" she exclaimed, grabbing her hair and making a gesture at her mothers.

Phineas giggled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, gently setting her down in the playpen. She immediately made a beeline for the blocks, and he chuckled before searching for Alexandria.

The girl was still sitting on the couch where he had left her, a huge smile on her face

"Mommy silly" she giggled

Phineas grinned and hurried over to her, scooping her up

"Oh really?" he teased, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead

"yessum" she beamed "Wheres daddy?"

"I'm not sure sweetie" he replied "I'll go find your daddy"

He set her down with Sonny, and the two shared a glace before Sonny reached out and handed her sister a block with the letter 'A' on it.

Alexandria beamed and Phineas walked towards the stairs.

"Phineas!" a loud thud and a yell from Ferb sent him into a mad dash up the stairs

He skidded around the corner and saw Ferb laying on the ground, a screaming Dylan tucked in his arm.

"Oh my god, Ferb, are you okay?" he exclaimed, rushing over to his husband

Ferb groaned pitifully

"I can't move" he admitted "Please take him"

Phineas took his son, and the boy immediately calmed, looking up at his mother with wide eyes. Phineas took his son into his room and tucked him into bed, and after a moment Dylan closed his eyes to sleep.

Phineas hurried quietly out of the room, gently closing the door before hurrying over to Ferb. He dropped to his knees beside the man and lifted his head gently

"Are you okay?"

"Fine" Ferb gritted out "Just... Help me up, please"

Phineas nodded and gently helped Ferb up into a standing position. Then, he helped the Brit down the stairs and onto the couch.

Ferb flopped down, wincing in pain and Phineas sighed

"What am I gonna do with all of you?" he groaned, dropping heavily onto the couch


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas groaned and opened his eyes when the doorbell rung. He sat up and a blanket slid off of him. He furrowed his eyes in confusion and stood, trudging to the door. He smoothed back his messy hair and yawned tiredly before tugging it open.

"Dad!" he exclaimed "W-What are you- ... what time is it?"

"six" Francis chuckled "I assume you were sleeping"

Phineas yawned again

"You assume correctly"

Phineas wrapped his arms around his father and sighed happily.

"So, where are my grand-daughters?"

Phineas opened his mouth to reply and a yell broke him off

"Grampa!" the girls both shrieked

Phineas took no notice however when he heard Ferb curse and then water running. He rushed from the room and into the kitchen to see Ferb holding his hand under the tap, tears brimming in his eyes.

Phineas walked over and picked up the pot off the ground, making sure to grasp it by the handle. He set it on the counter and grabbed the broom and dustpan. Once the food on the floor was cleaned up he walked over to Ferb and wrapped an arm around his waist

"What happened?"

"I tripped over the dog while I was trying not to step on the girls"

"Which dog?"

"Maggie"

Phineas gently smoothed back Ferb's hair

"My poor baby" he murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Ferb's cheek

He spent the next few minutes putting polysporin on the already blistering skin and bandaging it up. He planted a gentle kiss on Ferb's lips before leading him out into the living room.

"Francis" Ferb greeted

"Ferb" Francis smiled, dragging his son-in-law into a hug "How have you been?"

"I've been alright. You?"

"Just dandy" he beamed, then frowned "What happened to your hand?"

"I scalded it on the bottom of a burning pan when I tripped over the dog. I was trying not to step on Sonny or Alex" he furrowed his eyebrows and stuck out his bottom lip

Francis chuckled

"Aren't kids just a pain" he teased

"Hey!" Sonny, Alex and Phineas all exclaimed at the same time

Ferb chuckled. He stopped abruptly and rushed from the room when he remembered he had put the dog outside.

He pushed open the door and saw all three dogs laying in the grass, stretched out leisurely. When they heard the door open they all sat up. Maggie slowly walked over and gently licked Ferb's uninjured hand, pushing her head into it.

"I'm sorry" the golden retriever mumbled

"I oughta take your translator for that" he teased, kneeling in front of her "But I won't"

His eyes were soft and she beamed, gently licking his cheek

"Get Bart and Lisa. I have to go find Perry. Francis is here, Candace should be here soon"

Maggie nodded and rushed away back to the other dogs. Bart sat up and looked to Ferb. The German Shepard nodded and rushed past Ferb into the house. Their Dalmatian Lisa was quick to follow Bart, and Maggie brought up the rear.

Ferb thanked her and closed the door. Before he could call for Perry he felt a weight on his shoulder

"Oh, hey Perry" he greeted "How was work?"

Perry shrugged

"It was alright. Doof made an-" he broke off "I don't even remember. It's supposed to turn humans into animals, and vice versa"

They walked back into the living room where the girls were already playing with the dogs, and in a swift movement Perry leapt from Ferb's shoulder and into Phineas' arms.

Candace showed up soon, and Phineas called for take out since dinner was spoiled. After dinner Phineas and Ferb went upstairs to put the girls to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Phineas smiled as the dogs rushed into their shared room, all three curling up in the middle of the room.

"My, what faithful watch dogs" he murmured, leaning into Ferb's embrace as the Brit wrapped an arm around him

"Yep" he agreed "And we have a watch platypus"

"Best damn platypus you'll ever know" Perry grumbled as he walked past them on his way downstairs

"We know Perry" Phineas chuckled. E looked up when he heard a car pull into the driveway "Isabella!" he exclaimed

In a second he was out of Ferbs arms and rushing down the stairs. He flung the door open and scrambled out, throwing his arms around the slim brunette and spinning her around as he hugged her

"Izzie" he breathed "I missed you"

She snuggled into his grin and smiled widely

"I missed you too" she beamed and moved away, keeping her hands on his shoulders "I brought you a surprise"

"Ooh what is it!" he exclaimed

She stepped aside, and standing behind her were Buford, Baljeet, and Lawrence.

"Guys!" he exclaimed, rushing over to hug his friends "And dad" he threw his arms around his step-father and snuggled close "I missed you"

Lawrence chuckled

"I missed you too Phineas"

He moved away and lead them inside, and Ferb immediately tackled his father in a hug.

"Dad" he breathed "I missed you"

Phineas smiled fondly, leaning into the arm Isabella had around his shoulders as he remembered the day he was released from the hospital and they told their friends, and Lawrence, everything. It was the same day they got the dogs.

_"S-So wait... You had those babies?" Isabella gasped while Buford, Baljeet and Lawrence gaped in silence_

Phineas nodded

"Yes" he confirmed "The redhead is Sonny, and the one with green hair is Alexandria"

Isabella was silent for a moment

"They're so cute!" she finally squealed, holding her hands over her mouth briefly before holding out her hands "Can I hold one?"

Phineas nodded and handed her Sonny, switching her for Alexandria after a few minutes. The babies were then passed around, from Buford, to Baljeet, to Lawrence, then back to Phineas and Ferb.

"So, what are you guys doing now?" Isabella asked softly

"we" he glanced at Ferb "Are going to get puppies"

"Puppies?" Buford asked

"For the babies?" Baljeet asked

"Exactly" Phineas confirmed

They left their friends shortly after, and got in the car. After Phineas had the girls buckled in he turned to Ferb and reached out a hand

"Uhm... Ferb..." he said slowly

"Yes?"

"Can we... what I mean is... Well... would you... uhm..."

"Spit it out Phin" her chuckled, squeezing the redheads hand gently

"I want to have another baby" he blurted, and seeing Ferbs panicked and alarmed look immediately added "Not right this moment! I mean... soon. When they're a little older... so... I wanted to get three puppies..."

Ferb chewed his lip for a moment before nodding

"Okay" he approved "Sounds good"

Phineas beamed widely and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Ferbs cheek.

When they arrived Phineas immediately knew which three dogs he wanted, and they were soon paid for and on their way again, three puppies asleep in his lap.

"Is this going to be a tradition?" Phineas asked after a few minutes of silence

"Is what going to be a tradition?"

"That we buy a puppy for every child we have"

Ferb thought for a moment

"It can be" he finally replied "If you want it to be"

Phineas smiled widely

"I do"

"So, what's going on with you boys?" he heard Candace ask, snapping him out of his thoughts

Phineas blushed and cleared his throat

"Actually" he stood "I have something to tell you guys"

"What is it?" almost everyone immediately asked, while Ferb simply furrowed his brow

"Um..." Phineas blushed "I..." he coughed nervously "I uh..."

"Spit it out Phin!" Isabella teased and everyone gave a laugh of agreement

Phineas took a few breaths to calm his racing heart and closed his eyes

"What is it? You're freaking us out" everyone began asking if he was okay

"I'm pregnant again" he exclaimed, and the room fell completely silent


	4. Chapter 4

Before anyone could say a word a loud cry rang through the house. Phineas was racing up the stairs in a heart beat and hurried into Dylan's room, scooping the infant up into his arms.

"Hey" he whispered, holding him close "It's okay, I'm here. Mommy's got you"

Dylan gripped securely at Phineas' shirt as his sniffles quieted down and he closed his eyes again

"Did you have a bad dream, baby?" Phineas whispered softly

Dylan nodded slightly and snuggled closer to Phineas. Phineas smiled slightly and stood in silence, rocking his son gently. When Dylan was asleep once again Phineas gently placed his back in his crib and tucked him in, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead before hurrying out.

He closed the door gently behind him and walked towards the stairs, stopping when he heard soft sobs. Frowning he turned and walked into the room his daughters shared. He hurried over to Sonny when he realized it was her sobbing, and took a seat next to her on her small bed, gently shooing the dogs from their position beside her bed.

Her blue eyes opened to peek up at him when he sat, and as soon as she realized it was her mother she sat up and held her arms out towards him, her sobs growing in volume. Phineas had her in his arms in a second, holding her close.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked softly

"I h-h-had a ba-bad dream" she sobbed into his shoulder

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"M-Maggie di-died" she choked out

Maggie, hearing her name, flicked her ears up and returned to the bed, placing her head in Phineas' lap and letting out a low whine.

"Sweetie" Maggie said softly "I'm not going anywhere"

Sonny moved away slightly and stared her mother in the eyes for a moment

"Can M-Maggie sleep wif me tonight? Pwease?"

Phineas hesitated but after a moment nodded

"Okay" he leaned down and gently set her back on the bed, tucking her in and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Maggie jumped up then, and curled up beside the girl, nuzzling her nose into Sonny's hand. "Sweet dreams"

"Night mommy" she whispered tiredly

Phineas smiled and slowly left the room, closing the door behind himself with a slight click. He stared down the stairs then, terrified to go down and face the people he had just told that he was pregnant again.

He leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down it and groaned softly.

"What am I gonna do?" he whispered to himself

"You could come back downstairs" a soft voice chimed

Phineas looked up at her and forced up a weak smile

"Hey Isabella"

"Phineas, I know you can do this. I heard how great you are with these three. And we all already knew that anyways. We love you, and we're all here for you"

"Thanks Izzie" he murmured "How is Ferb taking this?"

She giggled softly

"He hasn't moved since you told him. I think he's in shock"

Phineas smiled weakly

"I should go talk to him, shouldn't I?"

"Yes. Yes you should"

Phineas nodded and stood

"Better now than never"

Without another word he walked down the stairs, Isabella close behind him. When he turned the corner into the room all eyes were immediately on him. He blushed and looked immediately to Ferb. Said Brit simply stared at him in silence, raising his arms slightly and reaching towards Phineas. Phineas slowly walked over and when he was in arm's reach of Ferb, he was abruptly tugged down into the Brit's lap and secured in his tight grasp.

"F-Ferb?"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he rasped

"I only found out yesterday" he admitted "and you were tired, and so was I. And I was going to tell you earlier but we fell asleep"

Ferb nodded slowly

"I love you" he finally stated

"I love you too" Phineas whispered, snuggling into his arms and ignoring the slightly hushed chorus of 'awww' that spread through the room.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a few hours after everyone had left to return home. Well, almost everyone. Isabella was fast asleep upstairs in the guest room. Ferb had also gone to bed, and that left Phineas laying on the couch with a book and Perry on his chest.

The redhead looked up when the phone began ringing.

"Perry can you grab that please?"

"Sure" the monotreme replied, hopping off his best friend's chest and walking over to the phone. He held it out to Phineas and the redhead checked the number, and it was unknown. He answered with a sigh

"Hello?"

"Hello" a voice replied

Phineas frowned

"Who is this?"

"I think you know"

"No, I don't" he replied coldly, quickly becoming uneasy

Perry hopped up onto his chest and leaned forward so he could hear the call as well, shooting Phineas a questioning glance as he grabbed the redhead's free hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Oh, I'm offended" the voice practically purred "Its hasn't been **that** long baby"

His eyes widened and his blood ran cold, his heart skipping a beat in his chest

"You aren't-"

"Oh but I am" she purred silkily

"That's impossible!" he snarled furiously into the receiver "My mother is locked away!"

"I broke out baby boy" she giggled, and he could hear the joy in her voice "You don't **really** think I'm above that, do you?"

"How" he demanded

"Stabbed a few guards during lunch hour" she replied casually

"Where are you now?"

"Ohh, that would ruin the fun of this all baby" she teased "But I'm closer than you think"

"Stay away from us"

"I have no plans of doing anything of the sort" her voice had turned deadly "And I intend on proving it"

"How"

"Oh, you'll see" she snarled and the line went dead

He shared a panicked glance with Perry and a loud scream echoed from upstairs.

"Isabella!" he cried and leapt to his feet, rushing into her bedroom

The room was empty, window open. He looked outside and saw a figure dragging someone else down the road.

"Isabella!" he screamed again, leaping out the window and grabbing the tree trunk. Using all of his strength he swung himself up into it. He then climbed to a lower branch and leapt down, racing after his best friend.

Terror spiked his heart when the figure was thrust into the back of a vehicle.

"Bye bye baby!" Linda called "Better luck next time!"

With that she was in the car and driving away

"No!" he wailed "Isabella!"

His legs gave out as the car disappeared from view and he dropped to his knees. He put his head in his hands and heard footsteps behind him.

"Phineas what is going on!" Ferb exclaimed, releasing the arm of the stroller and dropping to his knees behind his husband.

Phineas let out a hysteric sob and spun around, throwing his arms around Ferb and burying his face in the Brit's chest.

"M-Mom broke out" he wailed "And she took Izzie"

Ferb's eyes widened and he tightened his grip on Phineas

"We need to call Candace and Francis"


	6. Chapter 6

It was midnight before Candace and Francis arrived. When they walked in the door they were greeted with a heart wrenchingly awful sight. Phineas was strewn across the couch, sobbing hysterically with a picture of Isabella clutched in his grasp.

Sonny and Alexandria were asleep on the other cough with their baby brother, and their dogs, whom were awake and watching anxiously. Ferb was crouched beside Phineas, trying desperately to soothe him. Phineas had his phone pressed to his ear and threw it away when Isabella didn't pick up her cell phone.

"Phineas" Francis said softly

Phineas opened his eyes and met his father's gaze. His eyes slammed shut again as a fresh round of sobs escaped him and he leapt to his feet. He stumbled towards his father, his arms open wide. Francis wrapped his arms around his son and pulled him close into his chest

"Oh, Phineas" he breathed

"It's my fault, dad!" Phineas sobbed, burying his face into his father's chest "It's all my fault"

"Phineas, you couldn't have known this would happen"

"I should have-"

"No" Candace interrupted "Phineas this isn't your fault. At all. In any way"

Phineas whimpered and tightened his grip on his father.

"We'll get her back" Francis promised, and the other two murmured their agreement.

Maggie stood and walked over, nuzzling her head against the back of Phineas' leg

"She'll be okay" she murmured

"I think you should get some sleep, Phineas" Perry said softly "We'll stay here. All of us, down here"

"Bu-"

"But nothing" he cut him off "You're pregnant. You need your sleep. This stress is bad for you"

Phineas chewed his lip but nodded

"Okay" he moved away from his father and turned to Ferb "hold me?" he whimpered

"I'll never let go" Ferb promised, wrapping his arms securely around the redhead and leading him to the couch. They laid down and Francis laid in the recliner, and Candace laid in the other recliner across the room from Francis.

"Goodnight" they all called

~~~~

"You're sick" Isabella spat at the woman before her

Linda shrugged

"Think what you want love" she leaned closer to the raven haired beauty "I don't like it when people take things from me"

Isabella said nothing, just glared at the woman. Linda walked away and closed the door behind her, locking it with a loud, echoing snap.

"I'll leave the radio on" she called boredly over her shoulder and there was a breif period of static as it turned on and connected.

Isabella stood tall until Linda was out of sight. As soon as the woman disappeared, she dropped heavily to her knees and released a sob.

"Oh God" she rasped "I'm going to die"

~~~

Phineas cracked his eye open, satisfied that everyone appeared to be asleep. He slowly pulled out of Ferb's grasp and snuck out of the room, and into the garage.

He slowly walked over to his guitar and strummed a few notes. He chewed his lip for a brief moment before plugging it in to the amp. He picked up his phone and called the radio station. After some arguing, they agreed to put him through in three minutes; as soon as the Katy Perry song finished playing.

He put the strap over his shoulder and stood in front of his microphone. He took a deep breath, and didn't hear Ferb, Candace and Francis sneak in. That is, until Ferb tapped his shoulder. He pressed his hand over Phineas' mouth so he wouldn't speak, and took the guitar. He looked behind him and Candace had the bass, and his father was at the drums.

Ferb walked away, and before Phineas could say a word a voice rang through the garage

"And this is Phineas Flynn, playing live"

~~~~

Isabella looked up at the name

"What?" she murmured

"This is for my friend Isabella" Phineas' voice rasped through the speakers softly "I hope she can hear this"

A few notes were strummed before the drums joined in, and then Phineas began singing

"Well I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cutting yourself with the jagged edge

I'm telling you that  
It's never that bad  
And taking that something is where at  
Lay down on the floor  
And your not sure  
You can take this anymore" tears were filling her eyes

"So just give it one more try  
To a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And you can't tell  
I'm scared as hell  
Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
Cause I have faith in you  
That you're gonna make it through another night  
Stop thinking about  
The easy way out  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because you're not done  
You're far too young  
And the best is yet to come

So just give it one more try  
To a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And you can't tell  
I'm scared as hell  
Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Well everybody's hit the bottom  
And everybody's been forgotten  
When everybody's tired of being alone  
Yeah everybody's been abandoned  
And left a little empty handed  
So if you're out there barely hanging on

Just give it one more try  
To a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And you can't tell  
I'm scared as hell  
Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Well Izzie here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby" he finished

Isabella burst into tears, burying her face in her hands.

~~~~

Phineas moved away from the microphone when he finished, hanging up the call as the tears overflowed. Ferb put down the guitar and moved over to him, pulling the redhead into his arms securely.

"That was beautiful" he rasped

"I want Izzie back" Phineas whispered "I don't want mom to hurt her"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do no own Phineas and Ferb, however I do own this story, and if you try and steal it I will hunt you down. Enjoy ;)**

It had been four hours since Linda had taken Isabella, and Phineas wasn't handling it any better than he was before. The redhead was all over the place, his heart thrumming nervously. If he sat down, it was only for a few seconds before he was back on his feet, pacing worriedly.

At some point Perry had left, travelling first to the OWCA to see if they could help, and then to DEI to see if the evil scientist knew any useful information, or had any recent inators that could help them find the girl.

When Perry returned, he did nothing and said nothing, simply climbing up Phineas' leg and perching on the redhead's shoulder, leaning his cheek against his owners and making a soft purring noise, in a feeble attempt to calm him.

"What do we do?" Ferb asked for what felt l8ike the millionth time that day as he watched his husband pace anxiously around the room "WE can't call the cops. If we call the-"

"If we call the cops" Phineas interrupted "Isabella is as good as dead. Mom is messing with us. She want's us to deal with her ourselves"

"Phineas calm down!" Candace snapped "Isabella will be fine. She isn't going to die" she turned her gaze to FErb, crossing her arms with a huff "However, he does have a point. We can't involve the police. They would never believe us. Besides, even if we did somehow manage to get them on our side, there's no saying what mom would do if she found out"

"She's crazy. She'll kill Isabella" ethe redhead paused, his voice breaking as he spoke once more "If she hasn't already"

"Phineas enough!" it was Francis speaking this time "Linda hasn't killed ISabella. She'll be fine. Trust me!"

Phineas reached up, grasping his hair in his hands and tugging angrily, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips. Finally he released his grip and stormed out of the room, and out the front door.

"Phineas!" Ferb yelled after him, leaping up and giving chase to the redhead, the other two occupants of the room following him closely. "Phineas stop!"

"Why?! Give me a good reason that I should stay here, and not go find my best friend!?"

Ferb's mind was frantic. He knew the redhead was snapping again, and he also knew it was a very, very bad thing to be happening.

"Because our kids need you! I need you! If you go rushing into this headfirst, then we're NEVER going to get Isabella back, and we'll loose you! Anbd I can't loose you, Phineas! I just can't!"

Phineas met Ferb's gaze as the Brit stared helplessly at him, remaining silent as rain started pouring down, drenching them both in seconds.

"What am I supposed to do, Ferb?" his voice was weak, and tired "I can't just sit here"

"Isabella has a better chance if we plan, Phineas. We can't just blindly rush into this, or people are going to get hurt" Phineas looked to the ground, and Ferb slowly walked over, tipping the redhead's chin up "We'vbe dealt with her before, Phin. We can do it again"

Phineas threw his arms around Ferb's waist, hiding his face in his husbands chest.

"I don't want Isabella getting hurt, Ferb" he whispered

"I know" Ferb pulled his closer, holding him tight as he gently rubbed his hand up and down the redheads back "I know. But you have three kids to take care of. And another one on the way. You can't go rushing into this, or someone might get hurt"

Phineas looked up at Ferb, tears filling his eyes

"She would for me"

Ferb shook his head

"No, she would plan so that she could get you out safely, with no unessecary casualties"

The redhead looked away and nodded, and Ferb leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"She'll be fine, Phineas. I promise"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: While I don't own Phineas and Ferb, I do own Maggie, Bart, Lisa, Alexandria, Sonny, and Dylan. **

Phineas yawned tiredly, adjusting the pillow under his head as he laid on the floor. The redhead had adamantly refused to go upstairs, instead bringing the girls and Dylan downstairs with him, and curling up on the floor with the girls while Ferb held Dylan. Maggie, Bart, and Lisa curled up beside the redhead, and Phineas held the girls closer.

Ferb was already asleep, sprawled across the couch, Dylan tucked securely under his arm. Candace was upside down in the chair, snoring softly, and Francis was across the other smaller couch, snoring gently as he dreamed, glasses on his chest.

Phineas allowed his eyes to sip shut, and soon enough he was asleep. Alexandria peeked open her eyes when she heard a soft noise, unfamiliar to her. She climbed out of her mother's grasp, and pushed herself to her feet, taking a few steps away before she heard Sonny behind her.

"Alex?" the small redhead asked softly "Where you goin?"

"I hasta check sumfin" Alexandria said softly "I be back"

Sonny nodded, closing her eyes once again and snuggling closer to their mother. Satisfied with her sister's actions the green haired girl continued her way to the kitchen, looking around curiously.

"Hello?" she called softly

"Psst" came a soft whisper "Over here. I just want to play"

Alexandria grinned at the mention of playing, and hurried over. She stopped at the door.

"Where-"

"I'm just outside. Come on, it will be fun"

Alexandira hesitated breifly, before dropping to her knees and crawling through the doggy door. She pushed herself back up when she was outside and looked around curiously, frowning when she saw a tall silouete in the center of her yard.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a friend" they promised "Come here and we can play" they paused "I have candy. You like candy, don't you Alex?"

"How-"

"That's not important" she voice all but purred, and Alex didn't realize the figure was getting closer until it was too late. The figure swooped down, yanking her into her arms.

"Mommy!" Alexandria shrieked at the top of her lungs

Phineas lurched up from his spot on the floor, screaming Alex's name. He looked to the floor, seeing only Sonny. The redhead's heart stopped beating.

"Mommy!" she screamed again

Phineas lurched to his feet, racing through the house and out the back door. He spotted the figure holding his daughter at the end of his yard, right before the forest.

"Alex no!" he screamed, taking off as fast as his feet could carry him

"To bad so sad" Linda mocked cruelly "Ta ta sweetie"

With that she disappeared into the forest and from Phineas' sight.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alex!" the redhead screamed desperately at the top of his lungs, his legs giving out as he collapsed, landing on the ground with a dull thud. "Alex"

The redhead dug his fingers into the ground, sobbing loudly. After a few minutes he heard footsteps rushing towards him, and a figure dropped beside him. Hands were placed on his shoulders, and he was pulled up off the ground.

He met Ferb's worried gaze

"Phineas!" he exclaimed "Phineas what happened!?"

"She took Alexandria!" he wailed, throwing himself into his husbands arms and hiding his face in his chest "She took our baby girl"

Ferb froze in shock, his eyes widening in horror. His grip on Phineas tightened and the redhead released another hysteric sob, pressing closer to his husband. He looked up when he heard footsteps, meeting his father's gaze.

"Phineas what happened?!" Francis exclaimed

Candace pulled Dylan closer to herself, worried gaze fixed on her brothers.

"M-Mom took Alex!" The redhead wailed, a fresh sob escaping him. He stiffened suddenly, eyes shooting open in terror. "Where's Sonny!?"

"We thought she was with you!"

"MOMMY!"

Phineas was on his feet in a split second and tearing across the yard. He slammed through the door and rushed into the living room. He froze, hearing the doors slam all throughout the house, trapping him inside. His mother chuckled, his daughter tucked into her grasp.

"Sonny!" he cried out, voice cracking

"Mommy!" Sonny whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks as she reached for her mother

Linda chuckled coldly

"Some parent you are" she trilled "She could be dead right now if I wanted her to be"

"Don't touch her!"

"Tsk tsk temper baby, temper. You're going to get someone hurt"

"Give me back my baby" he reached towards them "Please"

"Ah ah ah" she wagged her finger at him, taking a step backwards "That's not how the game is played"

"I don't want to play a game! I'm sick of this game! I just want my babies back!"

"Ow!" Sonny shrieked when Linda's grip on her tightened "Tha' hurts! Momma make it stop!"

"You're hurting her!" Phineas wailed

"That's not the only thing I'm going to do to her" Linda smirked, teeth glinting dangerously in the faint light

She turned and rushed away, and Phineas immediately took off after her, slamming through the doors behind her. He dove at her when she turned around to face him, tackling her to the ground. Sonny fell to the ground, crying out in pain, and Phineas snarled furiously, digging his nails into his mothers shoulders as he forced her to the ground.

"Where are my daughter and Isabella!? Where are you keeping them!?" he screamed. When he received no response he lifted her shoulders up and slammed her down into the ground again "Where are they!"

"That's against the rules, baby" Linda hissed, and Phineas shrieked in pain when he felt a knife dig into his side. His grip on her faltered and without a second thought he launched himself across the ground towards his daughter, scooping her up and bringing her to his chest.

Linda moved towards them, hissing and withdrawing when she heard footsteps. The other three rounded the corner, gasping in terror when they spotted Phineas. Candace all but shoved Dylan into her fathers arms and took off towards Phineas.

Linda leapt from behind the tree, grabbing her daughter, twisting her arm behind her back and pressing a knife against her throat. Phineas groaned in pain, blood seeping from his wound. He forced himself to his feet, the blood flow increasing around the weapon, wetting his hand.

"Let" he panted "Her go"

"Thats not how it works baby. One for the other"

Before anyone could do a thing she disappeared with Candace, the female redhead's terrified shriek piercing the air around them.

"C-Candace!" Phineas screamed, his legs giving out as he collapsed to the ground.

He shakily reached up, grabbing the handle of the knife and yanking it out. It clumsily fell from his grasp, landing with a dull thud on the ground in front of him. The redhead groaned, his eyelids drooping.

"Candace" he breathed, pulling himself forward on the ground, towards where his mother had been standing. Blood was pouring from his wound, dripping to the ground, his clothing already soaked in the sticky red liquid. "Come back"

His arms gave out and he collapsed, everything going black. The last thing he heard was his name being screamed before everything faded away into darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

"Phineas!" Ferb screamed, rushing over to the fallen redhead.

The green haired men rushed over to his husband, dropping to his knees beside him and rolling him onto his back. He leaned down ad pressed his ear to Phineas' chest, sighing in slight relief when he heard a heartbeat.

"Francis!" he cried out "Go get me the first aid kit!"

The redhead immediately turned and rushed into the house. He was back a few minutes later, handing Ferb the kit before taking a few steps back, turning his head away.

Ferb yanked it open and pulled out some disinfectant, pulling up Phineas' shirt and pouring the cleanser over the wound. He then pulled out a wet wipe and cleaned away the blood. He pulled out a needle and thread and quickly stitched the redhead up, heart racing in his chest.

When he finished he ripped the thread from the needle, wiped some disinfectant cream on the wound, and a numbing cream, and put a bandage over the injury.

He sat back up, leaning over Phineas' face. He reached up, cupping the redhead's cheek as rain started pouring down. He leaned closer over his husband, rain pouring down his cheeks and dripping onto the redhead's already soaked face.

Phineas' shivered, a weak, pain filled moan breaking free from his lips. His eyes fluttered open, staring at Ferb silently for a moment. He leaned up, tars spilling down his cheeks as he gently pressed a kiss to Ferb's lips.

When he pulled away a sob escaped him and he fell back onto the ground. Ferb gathered him into his arms, holding him close as sobs rapidly escaped the redhead beneath him.

"C-Candace" he sobbed "It's my fault"

"No" Ferb assured him "No it isn't Phineas" a loud crack of thunder echoed through the sky "Come on, let's get you inside"

~~~~~

"Let me go!" Candace shrieked, ripping her arm from Linda's grasp "I can walk myself!"

"Feisty" Linda commented dryly, waving a hand for Candace to fall into step beside her.

The young redhead complied, arms folding across her chest with a huff. She looked over to her mother, then to the ground

"Why are you doing this?"

"Candace we've discussed this" was the reply, and Candace was reminded in a flash of who her mother used to be.

She couldn't hold back the tears as memories hit her full speed; goodnight kisses, hugs, stories, cuddling on the couch, all the days spent together, squealing together after her and Jeremy kissed for the first time.

Every moment she had spent with her mother hit her full force, and a loud sob ripped it's way out of her throat, the tears already having escaped and were moving down her cheeks.

Linda ignored her child, opening the gate and pushing her in. It slammed shut, locking with an eerie click. Candace opened her arms just in time to see Isabella come flying at her, Alexandria nestled into her arms.

The redhead's arms flew open and they all fell to the ground. They parted soon after, and Isabella leaned over her again

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Candace laughed, a breathless, strained sound as she nodded

"Thank god you're both alright"

Alexandria crawled into her aunt's lap, snuggling against her

"Is momma okay?" she asked, her voice muffled by her aunt's flesh

Candace nodded, more tears filling her eyes at the mention of her baby brother. Her stabbed baby brother. Her stabbed pregnant baby brother. She hugged the little girl closer

"Mommy's fine, everybody's fine, it'll all be okay"

Isabella gazed worriedly into Candace's eyes, knowing something was wrong. Candace shook her head

"He was stabbed" she whispered into the girl's ear

Isabella withdrew in shock briefly, before moving back to the older redhead, wrapping her arms around both of them as all three girls cried.


	11. Chapter 11

Rain slammed down on the roof of the house while Francis paced worriedly. He hung up the phone and nodded to himself

"Lawrence is going to watch Dylan and Sonny for us" he stated "And Buford and Baljeet are on their way"

Ferb couldn't bring himself to respond as he stared down at the sleeping redhead. This was all his fault. If he hadn't fallen in love with Phineas... they wouldn't be in this mess. No. No this was Linda's fault... Oh god this was a mess...

He ran his hand through Phineas' hair once more, a tear slipping off his cheek and landing on the redhead's cheek. He wiped it away and sniffled softly, paying no attention to Francis as the elder redhead paced while he waited for Lawrence. Soon enough, the doorbell rang. Maggie, Lisa, and Bart all rushed to greet Ferb's father at the door, and as soon as he was visible Ferb could't stop himself from rushing into his arms and letting a sob escape him.

"It's my fault dad" he cried into the older man's shoulder, and Lawrence held him close in response "It's all my fault"

"Francis wouldn't say over the phone, what happened?" the man asked

"Sh-she took Isabella, and Candace, and Alex" he wailed into his shoulder, tears slipping down his cheeks in a relentless stream

A horrified scream tore through the room and ever set of eyes shot to Phineas as the redhead shot up off the couch. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he took in his surroundings before a sob escaped him and he opened his arms towards Ferb. The Brit immediately moved away from his father and rushed to his husband, kneeling in front of him and embracing him securely. The redhead fisted his hands into Ferb's shirt and a terrified sob escaped his lips, tears dripping onto Ferb's shirt.

"I want my baby back" he choked out "It's my fault! I'm a horrible mom!"

"No, no love, it's not your fault" Ferb assured him weakly "We'll get her back" he promised "She'll be okay"

A hysteric sob escaped Phineas, and nobody said another word, Lawrence and Francis shooting each other a worried glance. The door opened again and Buford and Baljeet walked in

"What's going on?" Buford demanded as they stepped through the opening

"Francis said we are needed" Baljeet stated "What is-" he stopped mid sentence when they entered the living room and spotted Phineas sobbing hysterically on Ferb's shoulder

Buford looked at Francis and Lawrence

"What the hell is going on, man?"

"We'll fill you in when I send them off" Francis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose

He made his way to the chair in the corner of the room and picked up the two sleeping children, handing them to Lawrence, whom easily took them. The three dogs stood around him protectively

"Be safe"

"They will be" Lawrence promised

"You know a safe place?"

"The safest" the elder Brit assured "And Jeremy is waiting to help me"

"Good" Francis nodded

"Be safe" he told the dogs firmly "and behave"

"We will!" they chorused

Lawrence left moments later, leaving the house free of any liabilities. Francis dropped heavily into the chair by the couch the two boys occupied. Buford and Baljeet took a seat on the coffee table in front of him

"You have missed some seriously fucked up shit" he sighed after what felt like hours of silence "The boys filled you in on what happened last time Linda was here, correct?"

"Yes" Baljeet replied

"They told us everything" Buford confirmed

"Well, Linda kidnapped Isabella from the guest room, stole Alexandria, and tried to steal Sonny. Phineas thwarted said attempt, so she stabbed him, and stole Candace" he paused "Again"

"Who kidnaps an infant?" Baljeet asked incredulously

"Linda" Buford stated in a monotone

A hysteric sob from Phineas interrupted the moment. They all turned to face them, watching as Ferb struggled against his own pain to comfort his lover.

"I'm a terrible mother!" the redhead wailed

Ferb gently hushed him, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear and rubbing a hand comfortingly up and down his back

"We have a lot of work to do" Baljeet stated

"Hey. Where's Perry?" Buford asked curiously

~~~~~~~~~

Isabella held Alex close as the child sobbed, crying for her mother. She rocked her gently and the child only cried harder.

"She can't stay like this" Isabella hissed "She'll starve to death"

"We need to get her out" Candace stood, making her way over to the window, fingering the bars of it "If we broke the glass, it's thin enough for us to fit Alex out, and then one of us could get out. The other would have to stay, because there would be no way for them to get a boost" she turned to face Isabella "Go" she stated

"What? Candace I'm not leaving you here alone"

"Izzie she needs her mother" Candace insisted "I've handled this once, I can do it again. Taking one for the team"

"But Candace-"

The redhead interrupted the protest by taking off her shoe and slamming it against the glass. It splintered and fell from its place, and she knelt

"Hurry!" she hissed "She'll come"

Isabella hesitated but nodded and rushed over, pushing Alexandria through the space before climbing up onto Candace and wiggling out. She knelt on the outside and reached in, grabbing Candace's hand

"Thank you so much" she whispered

"Tell Phineas I love him" Candace whispered "Ferb and dad too" a slam echoed behind her, followed by a scream demanded what the noise had been, and Candace released Isabella's hand "Go! Run! Hurry!"

Isabella turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could, tears streaming down her cheeks at the screams that followed her.


	12. Chapter 12

Isabella ran as fast as she could, trying to push Candace's screams out of her mind, and failing completely. Oh god. I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have done this. I should have made her go. She held Alex closer to her chest as they neared her friends' home.

Phineas whimpered, curling closer into Ferbs chest as the others formulated a plan. Ferbs hand comfortingly rubbed his back while the other ran through his hair. The door flung open and Phineas jumped in shock, flinging himself to his feet when Isabella stumbled in.

"Isabella!" He screamed, rushing over

The woman dropped to her knees and Phineas dropped down beside her. She weakly held Alexandria out and Phineas snatched her into his arms.

"Mommy!" She cried, nuzzling closer to the warm body

"My baby!" He exclaimed, tears slipping down his cheeks as he pressed kisses To the child's face "You brought me home my baby!"

"Phineas" she rasped "we need to save Candace"

Ferb was with them now, helping her sit up. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders while Francis brought her a glass of water and some food, bringing a bottle for Alex.

She eagerly grabbed it and Phineas pulled her close

"My baby is home" he whispered, tears still slipping down his cheeks

After a moment of indecision he handed the child to his father and turned his attention on Isabella. Francis took the child and hurried from the room, calling Lawrence to come pick her up. After she had taken a drink and had began eating, her words clicked in Phineas' mind.

"What do you mean save Candace?! She isn't with you?!"

The food slipped from Isabella's hand and she shook her head, choking back a sob. She wrapped her arms around herself as she forced herself to speak

"N-No" she squeaked "Only one of us could get out and she made me go" Phineas wrapped his arms around her and the raven released a terrified sob, throwing her arms around the redhead "There were such horrible screams Phineas" a sob ripped its way from her lips "I should have stayed"

"No. It's okay" he stood, pulling her up with him "We're going back there. Go get ready. She isn't taking my sister away from me"

Without another word the redhead made his way upstairs, Isabella and Ferb on his heels while Francis waited for Lawrence. Isabella made her way to the guest room, and Phineas went straight to his own room. When Ferb entered the redhead was digging through the closet.

He approached and watched as Phineas tossed a box to the side and started rummaging through a new one. He furrowed his brows, and spoke softly

"Looking for something?"

"Yes" the redhead replied

He shot up at that and snapped his fingers. He then rushed across the room and placed his palm against the wall. A panel slid open and he typed in a password, and a compartment opened. Phineas grabbed the box, and the compartments disappeared once more. He opened the box and nodded to himself, stripping off his clothes. His t-shirt hit the ground with a muffled noise and he pulled on a black turtleneck. He pulled on black jogging pants next.

"Phineas what are you doing?" Ferb asked, placing a hand over his husband's to stop him from dressing further

Phineas turned to face him, carefully brushing Ferbs hand away

"I'm getting dressed" he stated matter-of-factly "We don't have the ninja outfits anymore, and we're pressed for time, so this will have to do" he paused "Also, they wouldn't fit anymore"

"And what do you expect to do once you're dressed?"

"I'm saving Candace, Ferb" he stated, turning his serious blue gaze back on his lover

"Phineas-"

"Ferb don't even start this. I sat back last time and let you do everything. And you know what that got me?" he poked Ferb's chest as tears welled up "I almost lost you. I'm not doing that again. I'm not going to stand in the sidelines while everyone I love gets hurt trying to protect me"

"Phineas you're pregnant-"

"I can take care of myself, Ferb!" he exclaimed, grabbing his lovers hands gently "I don't want you to get hurt. You always protect me... Why can't I protect you?"

Ferb hesitated before sighing and looking away for a moment

"Where are my clothes?"

Phineas smiled tiredly in response

"Thank you"

"Please don't make me regret this" the Brit begged

"You won't" Phineas released his hands and turned back to the box, dumping it's contents onto the bed "Help yourself"

Ferb sighed and nodded, replacing his usual attire with black jogging pants, and a black turtleneck. Phineas tossed him a pair of black gloves, and he pulled them on without a word. There was a soft knock at the door and Phineas called for them to come in. The door opened and Francis walked in, dressed in all black, with Perry perched on his shoulder. Phineas smiled grimly at him, and the man returned the expression.

Perry launched himself off of Francis' shoulder and landed on the bed beside  
Ferb

"Are you sure about letting him do this?"

Ferb glanced over at Phineas and sighed

"He'll be okay" he faced the platypus "We'll make sure of that"

The platypus nodded in confirmation. The door was knocked on again, and Isabella walked in, tossing the boys a bunch of gadgets. Baljeet and Buford trooped in after her. They clipped the gadgets into their belts and Phineas surveyed his friends.

"Are we ready?"

"Ready" they all chorused back

"Isabella" she turned her attention to him "You can lead us there?"

"Affirmative"

"Good. Let's go"

And with that, the group set off to save Candace, determination pushing their fear to the back of their minds.


	13. Chapter 13

It wasn't long before Phineas found himself and his friends in the forest bordering where his psychotic mother was hiding with his sister. The redhead was down, crawling across the ground on his hands and feet, surveying the area stealthily. His husband followed behind, in a low crouch, shadowing his lover protectively. The redhead pretended not to notice.

On the other side of the wall they were watching, Buford and Baljeet were watching for any signs of the older woman that used to give them snacks every day and red them bedtime stories when they were little. Baljeet had a vice-like grip on Buford's hand, and the bully couldn't bring himself to complain. Ferb was in the forefront of his mind, making him want to grab the Indian and run, protecting him from the danger the woman was sure to present.

Isabella and Francis manoeuvred themselves stealthily through the trees before dashing across the open expanse of land, pressing themselves against the brick wall, hearts hammering in their chests. Silence rang through the area, and Isabella reached over, tapping her fingers against the wall just above the opening she had slipped out of. The window was now barred, remnants of shattered glass still rather obvious.

There was a moment of silence before Candace appeared at the opening. As soon as Phineas spotted his sister he broke into a run, sprinting out of their cover. Before Ferb could follow, Buford grabbed him and yanked him back.

"Wait, Bean Pole" he hissed

Phineas pressed himself against the wall when he reached his father and friend, crouching down to grab his sisters pale and shaking hand through the bars. His own hands were shaking with his relief, and he brought her hand to his cheek, a weak smile pulling at his lips

"Are you okay?"

"Nothing too damaging" she rasped "I've handled worse"

"We're going to save you, okay? I promise" he leaned closer "Nothing else is going to hurt you"

"Be careful" she whispered

"We will be"

He reluctantly pulled away so his father could see her, and when he turned around Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet were rushing over. He was almost immediately pulled into Ferb's arms.

"What were you thinking?! What if she had been watching us!? You could have gotten hurt-"

"I'm fine!" Phineas protested

"Guys" both turned to face Buford "We're going to check out the building, look for any entrance points" he informed them "You two clearly have some things to talk about, so you two go over there" he pointed to the woods "And figure it out. We'll come get you when we're ready"

Wishing to protest but knowing it would get him nowhere, Phineas pushed himself out of Ferb's arms and stalked off to the woods. Ferb watched wide eyed before following after the redhead. Baljeet sighed

"Wow" he murmured "And I thought you and I had problems"

"They don't have problems" Francis muttered "He's trying to protect my son"

With that he took off around the corner, Isabella on his heels. Buford turned his gaze on Baljeet as the Indian moved to go around the opposite corner. Confused, he turned his gaze on Buford.

"'Jeet..." he murmured "Please sit this out"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I..." he looked away "I don't want to loose you"

"I'll be fine, Buford" he promised, pressing a gentle kiss to the bully's cheek "Come on"

He hurried around the side of the building, and after a moment Buford followed.

When Ferb entered the woods Phineas had his back to him. He approached cautiously, stopping a few feet away

"What is your problem?" he snapped after a few moments of silence, whirling around to face his green haired British lover

Ferb's eyes widened in shock, and he immediately became defensive

"What's my problem?! What's you're problem!?" he countered

"I don't have a problem, except my husband doesn't seem to have faith in me!"

"What are you talking about!? Of course I have faith in you!"

"You don't act like it! You're treating me like I can't take care of myself! Like I'm a baby!"

"I know you can take care of yourself!" he defended

"Then what is your problem!"

Ferb was silent, staring at Phineas with terror filled eyes. Tears began to pool in said eyes as his mind sucked him in a played his worse nightmare over.

_"Phineas!" the desperate scream tore from his lips as the redhead was grabbed from behind by their insane mother_

The redhead struggled furiously, and a split second later he was on the ground. Ferb rushed over, dropping to his knees beside his fallen lover.

"Phineas!?" he cried "Phineas are you okay?!"

The redhead groaned, coughing weakly and causing blood to spurt from his lips

"Ferb?" he groaned

"I'm here" the Brit squeaked out, grabbing Phineas' hand "Just hold on Phin, you're going to be okay"

"No" a weak laugh escaped the redhead "No I won't be. We both know it"

"Don't talk like that" he rasped

"Take care of the kids" he whispered "I love you so much, Ferby"

Tears slipped down Ferb's cheeks and the Brit bowed his head to gently press their lips together once more

"I love you too Phin. So much"

His free hand moved to cup the redhead's cheek. Phineas leaned into the touch, a shaky breath escaping him before his eyes rolled back and his chest stopped moving.

"Phineas?!" the Brit cried "Phineas no!" he cried, dropping his head to his lover's still chest "Don't leave me" 

Horrified tears streamed down his cheeks and in once fluid motion he grabbed Phineas and pulled him into an embrace. Sensing something was wrong Phineas firmly returned the embrace just in time for Ferb to release a sob

"I can't lose you" he choked out "You're my everything. Without you, I'm nothing. I don't want you going in there. She could take you away from me"

Phineas' lips parted in a small 'o' as his husband spoke, and his grip tightened

"Ferby I'm not going anywhere" he promised "I would never leave you"

"I can't lose you, Phin. I just can't"

"I know, Ferb. I know" he whispered soothingly "And you won't. I promise. And... And I need you to promise me that I won't loose you"

"I promise"

"Guys" they pulled away slightly to look towards the voice "We found a way in" Buford informed them "Meet us on the far side"

"Okay" they agreed

When their friend disappeared they faced each other once more. Before Phineas could say a word, his lips were captured in a searing kiss by his husband. He immediately kissed back, and when they parted a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

"I love you" He whispered

"I love you too" Ferb murmured

With that they separated, and hurried to the other side of the building to meet their team.


	14. Chapter 14

Everything was hectic. People were all over the place, swarming the room as Candace was pulled away by Baljeet. Nobody knew where anybody else, and try as they might they couldn't find them. Screaming was useless as they couldn't hear over the commotion, and the volume raised with each hit. And then, over everything rang one pained and horrified scream

"Ferb no!"

It wasn't long before the group was in the building on the second floor, having climbed through the window. Francis lead the way down the halls, finally locating a stairwell. They stealthily crept down the stairs, never making a sound.

They made it to the basement with ease, creeping down the final hall that separated them from Candace. When they reached it the girl was curled up in the corner shivering from the cold. Phineas rushed over while Isabella grabbed her lock picking tools and set to work on the lock.

"Candace" he hissed

The girl looked up, eyes widening when she spotted her friends and family. She scrambled to her feet and rushed over, embracing her brother through the cold bars. Moments later the door swung open, and the redhead darted through the opening and into her father's arms.

Right after she was embraced by Isabella, then Buford and Baljeet, Ferb, and finally Phineas. The redhead smiled widely in the embrace and they separated moments later when their father spoke

"Come on, we need to get out of here before she knows we're here"

"Who says I don't already?"

Every set of eyes in the room was instantly on the woman as she stepped out of the shadows, several others dressed in all black following her. A cruel smirk split across her lips

"Mom" Phineas hissed

"Quite right baby" she smiled "Quite ballsy of you to show up here. What if I killed Ferb?"

"You aren't going to touch him"

The woman tsk'ed her son

"Some parent you are. You can't even protect your husband" she turned her attention to Francis "Francis"

"Linda" he stated coldly

"Ouch, tones" she mocked

"Just leave us alone!" Isabella hissed

"That's now how it works, cheerleader" her eyes narrowed as she calmly walked forward "May I just say, it has been an honour killing you all" she flung her hand forward to point, and her minions sprang forward.

Linda disappeared in the crowd, and Phineas found himself tackled onto the ground. He struggled under the weight of his attacker, bringing his feet up to toss them away. The figure flew across the room and Phineas scrambled to his feet, just in time for one to skid to a stop in front of him. The man cocked his finger challengingly at the redhead, lunging forward and throwing a punch.

Phineas ducked under it and grabbed his attackers arm, flipping him over his shoulder. The man scrambled to his feet and dove at the redhead, tackling him to the ground. The redhead struggled furiously, and he cried out in pain when a fist slammed down on his chest.

Ferb groaned with the effort of throwing off yet another man, blocking an hit coming his way, rendering himself unprepared for the fist that slammed into his stomach, sending him to his knees on the cold ground.

Isabella gave a mighty shout as she flung one of her attackers away, before whirling around to face the other. He threw a punch and she dodged it, throwing her own and letting a satisfied smirk play at her lips when it made hard contact with the man's stomach. He went down and she whirled around into a roundhouse kick, sending him to the ground.

"Baljeet! Get Candace out of here!" Francis cried as he kicked away another attacker.

The man threw a punch, smirking in satisfaction when he felt his opponents nose break, and the other man flung his fist forward. It made contact with Francis' stomach, and the redhead groaned, throwing another punch before whirling into a kick and sending the man to the ground in a heap. Another came running, and Francis kicked him in the stomach, sending him crashing into the cement wall.

Candace lumped over it when a man tried to trip her up, retaliating with her own punch to the face. It made sharp contact and she threw her first forward once more. It was grabbed and the man flung her over his shoulder towards the ground. Thinking quickly she angled her feet towards the ground, catching herself and flipping him. When he slammed to the ground she freed her arm from his grasp and stomped down on his chest before rushing away.

Baljeet squeaked as he rushed after the redhead, grabbing her arm and yanking her to a stop

"What!?" she demanded

"Your father wishes for me to get you out of here" he informed her, dragging her towards what he hoped was the exit "Come"

Buford smirked cruelly as he picked up one of the men with his arms and swung him around, sending him crashing into three more of the insane woman's minions. A fist came in sharp contact with his face and he grabbed the hand, flipping him over, and slamming him onto the ground. He harshly kicked the man in the ribs just as another leapt onto his back. The bully instantly dropped to the ground, causing the man to gasp painfully and let go. The bully scrambled to his feet and took off back into the chaos a moment later.

The volume in the room was rising, becoming more chaotic with every second. Panic was in every one of our hero's hearts, still unaware of Linda's location. Each had the nagging feeling something was going to go wrong, and nobody wanted to be right. With each moment that passed it became harder and harder to single out their team mates, and soon enough each and every one of them was lost to one another.

Try as they might, they couldn't keep their attackers down, and it was beginning to take it's toll on them. Phineas whirled around when he heard a loud, cruel laugh, stiffening when he spotted his mother advancing towards him.

"You're the key to all of it, baby" she purred

"Get away from me" he took a step back

"If I kill you, this all ends" she informed him "They stop fighting, and I can kill them. And then, I can kill those abominations that you cause children"

"Don't touch them!"

"Oh but I will, baby. As soon as you're out of the picture" he eyes narrowed and she reached into her pocket, pulling out a knife

Ferb looked over, spotting Phineas being backed towards the wall by their mother. Her hand was raised, and a flash caught his attention.

"No" he breathed

Everything was insane. People were all over the place, swarming the room as Candace was pulled away by Baljeet. Everyone was still unaware of where their team was, and try as they might they couldn't find them. Screaming was useless as they couldn't hear over the commotion, and the volume raised with each hit received and dealt. And then, over everything rang one pained and horrified scream

"Ferb no!"

Every head in the room turned just in time to see a knife slam into Ferb's chest, sending him to the ground right in front of Phineas.

"FERB!"


	15. Chapter 15

Silence rang through the room. Nobody knew what to say; there honestly was nothing to say. There was nothing that could be said to alleviate the pain, nothing that could take away the heart wrenching agony felt by a certain redhead.

Outside in the front lawn laid the body of one of their own, having fallen during the rescue mission to save Candace. And beside that body was the redhead himself, staring blankly at the grass.

_Phineas whirled around when he heard a loud, cruel laugh, stiffening when he spotted his mother advancing towards him._

"You're the key to all of it, baby" she purred

"Get away from me" he took a step back

"If I kill you, this all ends" she informed him "They stop fighting, and I can kill them. And then, I can kill those abominations that you cause children"

"Don't touch them!"

"Oh but I will, baby. As soon as you're out of the picture" he eyes narrowed and she reached into her pocket, pulling out a knife

Ferb looked over, spotting Phineas being backed towards the wall by their mother. Her hand was raised, and a flash caught his attention.

"No" he breathed

Shoving an attacker away from him Ferb raced towards Phineas. The redhead noticed him and panic flared in his eyes just as Linda flung the knife towards him. Ferb skidded into place in front of Phineas, just as a pained and horrified scream rang over everything in the basement

"Ferb no!"

Every head in the room turned just in time to see a knife slam into Ferb's chest, sending him to the ground right in front of Phineas.

"FERB!" he screamed at the top of his lungs

Linda laughed cruelly, disappearing with her minions on her heels as her son dropped to his knees beside Ferb.

"Phineas?" the Brit rasped

"Ferb what the hell" he squeaked "Oh my god" a sob escaped his lips and tears began flowing in a steady stream "Ferb-"

"Phineas... I'm so sorry" he rasped "I just" he coughed, and blood spurted from his lips "I just couldn't watch you die"

"Ferb please don't do this to me"

"I can't be saved, Phin" he breathed out raggedly

The other occupants of the room averted their gazes as they converged a few few away from the couple.

Phineas grabbed Ferb's hand, holding it to his cheek while his free hand cupped the Brits cheek, a thumb running tenderly over the skin.

"Please don't leave me" he squeaked out

"I love you so much, Phin" Ferb breathed, blood spurting from his lips once more as a ragged cough tore out of his lungs

"I love you too" he sobbed "Oh, I love you too"

"Tell the kids I love them"

"I will" Phineas promised

Ferb's breathing slowed, and tears slipped down his cheeks as sobs escaped Phineas' lips. The redhead leaned down and pressed their lips gently together once more, parting and staring into Ferb's eyes.

"I love you" Ferb whispered once more

"I love you too"

Ferb took one last shuddering breath and his chest became still, eyes rolling back in his head. Phineas' lips trembled, and a moment later a loud sob ripped its way out of him

"Ferb no!" He screamed "You can't do this!" he ripped the knife out of Ferb's chest and collapsed onto it, tears soaking into the blood stained shirt "Don't leave me!"

Phineas said nothing when he heard footsteps approaching him, making no indication he noticed his sister when she took a seat beside him.

"Phineas..." she murmured

That was all it took for him to dissolve in tears once more, dropping his head onto Ferb's chest as sobs wracked through his body.

"It's my fault Candace!" he screamed into his husband's chest "It's all my fault"

"Oh god" she breathed "Phineas"

He looked up at her tone, and his eyes widened in panic when he spotted Lawrence pulling into the driveway. The car jerked to a stop and the front door was flung open

"Oh my god!" the Brit breathed "Ferb!"

"Dad" Phineas reached pathetically towards the man, and the brunette rushed over, taking Phineas into his arms "Dad I'm so sorry, it's all my fault!" he cried

Lawrence released him and turned to his son, tears slipping down his cheeks. A moment later a sob escaped his lips and he bowed his head, grabbing one of his sons hands.

Candace grabbed him, pulling him up and leading him back to the car. A few minutes later the vehicle backed out and disappeared. The redhead returned to her brother and knelt down

"Phineas, it's time to come inside-"

"No"

"Phineas-"

"No!"

"Phineas please-"

"I'm not going inside Candace!" he yelled "I'm not leaving the love of my life laying out here, to go inside and be fed condolences! I don't want condolences! I don't want pity! I want Ferb back!"

The woman stepped back for a moment before turning and going back inside. Phineas tightened his grip on Ferb's hand, tears slipping down his cheeks

"I love you" he breathed "I love you so much Ferb" his voice cracked "I wish you hadn't left me"


	16. Chapter 16

Candace sighed, standing and walking over to the window, pushing the curtains aside so she could see Phineas. What she saw broke her heart. Tears filled her eyes, and she turned and buried her face in Francis' chest when he approached. The man looked out the window and his frown deepened.

Outside, in the pouring rain, Phineas was curled up in the fetal position rocking himself back and forth on the ground beside his husbands body. The redhead released a hysteric sob, hands reaching up and fisting into his hair.

Baljeet slowly made his way out the door and down the path, and before he was within ten feet of the duo, Phineas was on his feet, crouching protectively over Ferb.

"Get away from us!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, voice breaking

Baljeet flinched and held out the blanket he had brought, hand shaking as Phineas crawled forward and snatched it. The Indian scurried back inside while Phineas turned back to Ferb, tossing the blanket over him

"You're going to be fine. You aren't dead. This is just a horrible dream. I'll wake up soon" he was back in the fetal position "You didn't die. You promised" his eye twitched "you promised me" his voice died away and he turned his burning gaze on his husband for a moment "God damnit Ferb you promised!" He screamed as loud as he could "You promised you wouldn't die!"

As expected he recieved no answer. After a moment he collapsed onto the ground beside his husband, arms wrapped securely around him as he buried his head in the Brit's still chest. He fell into a troubled sleep moments later.

"Phineas it's time to come inside" a soft voice whispered

The redhead gave no sign he had heard the whisper, eyes remaining shut, hiding his bloodshot and pain filled blue eyes from the world around him. A hand touched his shoulder and he jerked away, his grip on his husbands body tightening slightly.

"Go away" he hissed through clenched teeth

"Phineas this is crazy" Isabella whispered "We're all upset about what happened. We know how you feel"

"You don't know anything" the redhead hissed "You don't know what it feels like-"

"I do so-"

"You don't know what it feels like to pine after someone for years, and when you finally get them you loose them!" he screamed back at her

"I know the next best thing!" she snapped furiously

"You do not!"

"I do! I may not know what it's like to see the one I love die, but I do know what it's like to loose them to someone else!"

"What-"

"How do you think I felt!?" she demanded "I have been in love with you since I was five!" her hands clenched into fists "I loved you with every fibre of my being for years, and then I lost you to Ferb!"

Phineas' eyes were wide in shock, and some part of him knew he should apologize, but angry and hurt as he was he did no such thing

"Just get away from us Isabella!" he snapped

The raven stared down at him for a few minutes before turning and storming into the house, slamming the door shut behind her.

It was hours before anyone dared to approach him again, and this time it was Buford. The bully was clearly determined, and despite everyone's protests he stalked out the door and over to the redhead.

"Go away Buford. I don't want to hear it"

"Phineas stop this right now!"

Phineas immediately became defensive, and turned an angry glare on his childhood bully as he leapt to his feet.

"Stop telling me what to do! You don't get it! Y-"

"You're right! I don't get it! None of us do! But what I do get, is that your kids need you!"

Phineas' gaze flicked to the two little girls peeking around his father's legs in the doorway. He was briefly confused; he didn't remember anyone bringing them here. The redhead was quiet, more tears building up in his eyes. He slowly sunk to the ground, putting his head in his hands. A small hand grabbed each of his own and pulled. He looked up and was met with the gazes of his daughters.

"Mommy?" Alexandria squeaked softly

"You okay?" Sonny asked softly

Phineas was quiet for a moment before lurching forward and throwing his arms around his daughters, pulling them close

"Mommy is sorry" he choked out


	17. Chapter 17

It was only with the encouragement of his confused and terrified daughters that Phineas left Ferb's body, and even then it was with the stern warning that if anyone touched him they would regret it. The redhead was lead only a few steps away before he scooped the girls into his arms and carried them in the house, laying down on the couch with them curled up on his chest. The redhead had a hand on each of them, heart aching with each breath they took. Candace took a seat beside him, smiling weakly.

"I called dad" she whispered "He's on his way"

"I..." the redhead paused, more tears filling his eyes and he struggled against them "I want to keep them... but I know they're safer with dad..." he looked over to meet his sister's gaze "They're all I have left of him..."

Candace frowned sympathetically and leaned over, placing a gentle kiss to his cheek

"I don't know what to say to you, Phineas" she whispered as she stood "I know nothing I say can help" she paused "But he loved you"

"I know" he whispered

She nodded and turned, leaving the room quietly. After a few minutes, everyone else followed. A silence fell over the trio, and Sonny was the one to break it

"Momma?" Phineas looked over at her "where's daddy?"

Phineas' heart stuck in his chest but he held back his tears, forcing up a smile as he struggled to speak

"Daddy is away right now, getting some things for mommy" he replied softly "He;ll be back soon, don't worry"

"Why was he layin' in the yard?" Alexandria asked slowly

"That wasn't daddy" he fibbed "That was a hologram"

"Why we need a ho... holo... a... why?"

"I'll tell you when you're older, baby. But daddy is okay"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

There was a beep and Francis slowly walked into the room, forcing up a smile at his son

"Lawrence is here"

"Can you girls go with grandpa?"

The girls crawled off of their mother and the man lead them outside. Phineas was silent for a moment before calling after them that he loved them. The girls called back they loved him too, and Phineas felt tears stinging at his eyes. He looked over when he heard footsteps, and Isabella, Buford and Baljeet walked into the room. All three of them took a seat in front of him on the floor and Isabella cocked an eyebrow

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"Because" Phineas sat up on the couch,  
determination gleaming in his eyes "Ferb isn't gone. I'm getting him back" His friend's gasped "I need you to distract Candace and dad so I can do this. Are you in?"

Silence rang through the room, and Buford was the first to break it

"I'm in, dinnerbell"

"Then I am in to" Baljeet agreed

"Me three" Isabella stated firmly

The two boys stood and left the room, and Isabella stood making to follow them. She pauysed in the doorway however, and turned to face her friend

"Phineas?" he looked up at her "I'm sorry"

"I know. Me too"

She nodded and forced a smile before leaving the room to follow her friends and distract the two remaining Flynn's. Phineas was silent for a moment before pushing himself up off the couch and rushing up the stairs. Once upstairs he entered the closet and pulled out the small storage cube he and Ferb had invented sometime prior to their wedding. He reached into the device and after some digging around he found what he was looking for a pulled it out. He set the small device on the ground and clicked the button, and it swirled out, expanding into a full sized time machine.

The redhead climbed in and pulled the lever, and light swirled around him before the machine disappeared from present time, Phineas remaining unaware of the platypus holding onto the back of the device. When he opened his eyes he was inside his house again, and was briefly confused. Shrugging it off he climbed out of the machine and walked over to the window, peeking out. He was confused when he saw a crowd of people in his backyard. A moment later he gasped softly.

"Our wedding" he breathed

He rushed down the stairs and hid behind the banister, remaining unaware of the platypus following him. He was silent as everything went quiet and music started playing. He heard the fireside girls begin humming and turned his head just in time to see himself being pushed out of the bathroom by Isabella.

The girl was in a flowing pink gown that hugged her curves in all the right places, and she giggled softly at past Phineas' terrified expression.

"I can't do this Isa!" he cried out

"Phineas you'll be fine!" she insisted "Man up!"

She hurried away to take her place, and past Phineas was left alone panicking. He glanced over and caught Phineas' eye, and his eyes widened in shock.

"You'll be fine" he whispered

Past Phineas nodded, and was momentarily lead away by Lawrence and Francis. They made it up the isle and Phineas watched the ceremony silently. When it finished, he hurried back up to the machine. Perry followed and leapt in just as Phineas yanked the lever.

When he reappeared he was silent, sitting in the machine. Perry made his presence known, but Phineas said nothing, staring blankly at the ground.

_"Dad I can't do this" he whispered, voice cracking_

"You'll be fine" both men replied, each one chuckling a moment after

"I can't do-" he squeaked in terror and fell silent when they reached the altar, Ferb turning and smiling radiantly at him

Phineas' eyes widened dumbly as his hand's were passed to Ferb by his fathers. When the Brit gave him a gentle tug he stepped up the stairs, eyes still fixated on his gorgeous fiance.

"Wow" he squeaked

"Wow yourself" Ferb smirked slightly

Phineas' cheeks flushed red, and Buford cleared his throat. They turned their heads towards him, and he opened the book in his hands, gazing at it momentarily before snorting and tossing it over his shoulder. Candace fumed in her seat.

"Ladies, Gentlemen" he called "It's my privilege to be here to witness the probably not holy and definitely not legal marriage of two of my closest friends" Phineas giggled softly "Now, since these two geeks wrote their own, I'll ask them to say their vows now. Ferb?" he invited, turning to the tall Brit

Ferb turned to look at Phineas, smiling reassuringly when he noticed his terrified his redheaded lover was

"Phineas" he spoke, just barely loud enough for everyone to hear "From the moment we first met I knew I was destined to spend the rest of my life with you. Of course, at the age of four, one doesn't exactly know how these things will work out" the audience chuckled softly "All I knew, is I wanted to always be with you no matter what. When I was thirteen I realized I loved you, and nothing I can say can describe how... ecstatic I was when I found out you loved me too" he chuckled softly "Of course, you were too chicken to tell me, I had to hear you sleep talking" Phineas' blushed and the audience chuckled softly once again "Look, I could go on all day really, but... the truth is... I love you more than life itself Phineas" a loud 'awwwww' came from the audience "And I can't see life without you. You mean the world to me, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you"

Tears were filling Phineas' eyes as he smiled widely at Ferb, and Buford turned to him, wiping away a tear

"Phineas?" he prompted

"Ferb... I love you" was all he could bring himself to say for a moment "No matter how many times I say it, or how long I have to say it, you'll never truly be able to understand how much I love you and need you in my life. Without you there is no Phineas Flynn. I cant live in a world without you, and I want you to be mine forever. I'll treasure every moment we're together for the rest of our lives"

Ferb smiled brilliantly at the redhead and Buford tried to discreetly wipe away another tear. He cleared his throat

"Can I have the rings?"

Candace walked up with Alexandria and Sonny in her arms, and the little girls held out a pillow. Phineas and Ferb each took a ring, slipping them on each other's fingers and smiling widely at their daughters. The girls cooed happily and Candace returned to her seat, girls in her lap. Buford spoke once more

"By the power vested in me, yadda yadda" Candace shot him a dark glare "I now pronounce you Husband and other Husband. Well go ahead and kiss. I want me some of that cake"

The large man rushed away and Candace handed the girls to her fathers and rushed away screaming angrily at the bully. Phineas chuckled softly, eyes never leaving his husband, and Ferb pulled him close. In a second Phineas lurched up and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. Cheers erupted around them, and when they parted he smiled

"I love you"

"I love you too" Ferb smiled

Phineas was snapped back to reality when Perry yanked on his sleeve. He yelped in shock and turned to face the platypus, whom impatiently placed his hands on his hips

"You got us to the right time, are we going or not?" he hissed "We're going to get caught. We're wasting time"

"You're right" Phineas leapt out of the machine, shrinking it down and stuffing it in his pocket. Perry perched on his shoulder, the determined look in his eyes matching his owners "Let's go"


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Phineas and Ferb. Still own Alexandria, Francis, Sonny, Dylan, Maggie, Bart, and Lisa.**

**Finally, we have chapter 18. I finally updated. Yay! So, here is the chapter I only moments ago finished typing. I hope you enjoy it :)**

The redhead set off, sneaking through the house and down the stairs, grabbing his bike and pedaling as fast as he could towards where he knew his past self was.

"I wish we had another car" he muttered

"This is less conspicuous" Perry murmured "Although, a car would be nice"

It wasn't long before Phineas and Perry reached the forest, discarding the bike and racing inside the thick bushes. Soon enough they heard voices, and stopped in their tracks, peeking through the bushes at the past gang. He watched silently as his past self crawled across the ground on his hands and feet to survey the area, Ferb following closely behind him in a low crouch, shadowing Past Phineas protectively. Phineas' heart gave a sharp pang, and Perry held him securely to make sure the redhead didn't blow their cover. Phineas shrugged him off, holding back tears, and they remained silent.

"Wait, Bean Pole" Buford hissed some time later, holding Ferb back from chasing after the redhead rushing towards his sister

Phineas was mildly interested, to be able to hear this side of the conversation while his past self was talking to his sister.

"Buford let me go!" Ferb hissed, struggling against the bullies grip

"No" Buford replied immediately "I'm not letting you chase after dinner-bell and ruin this whole thing"

"He could get hurt-"

"He can take care of himself Ferb. He isn't a child"

"Buford you know Phineas. I can't lose him! Something might happen!"

"Ferb-"

"What if it was Baljeet?" he countered, fixing Buford with a hard stare

Buford looked over his shoulder at the Indian, whom was watching warily, and nodded, releasing his hold on Ferb's wrist

"Okay" he muttered

Ferb nodded his thanks and the three took off, rushing across the empty expanse of land to skid to a stop beside Past Phineas. Ferb immediately threw his arms around his husband, and Phineas and Perry slowly crept closer.

"What were you thinking?! What if she had been watching us!? You could have gotten hurt-"

"I'm fine!" Phineas protested

"Guys" both turned to face Buford "We're going to check out the building, look for any entrance points" he informed them "You two clearly have some things to talk about, so you two go over there" he pointed to the woods "And figure it out. We'll come get you when we're ready"

Wishing to protest but knowing it would get him nowhere, Past Phineas pushed himself out of Ferb's arms and stalked off to the woods. Phineas and Perry almost yelped before scrambling away and hiding behind a large tree a few feet away from the couple.

When Ferb entered the woods Phineas had his back to him. He approached cautiously, stopping a few feet away

"What is your problem?"

"What's my problem?! What's you're problem!?"

"I don't have a problem, except my husband doesn't seem to have faith in me!"

"What are you talking about!? Of course I have faith in you!"

"You don't act like it! You're treating me like I can't take care of myself! Like I'm a baby!"

"I know you can take care of yourself!"

"Then what is your problem!"

Phineas struggled against his own tears, slamming his eyes shut when he heard Ferb release a sob

"I can't lose you. You're my everything. Without you, I'm nothing. I don't want you going in there. She could take you away from me"

"Ferby I'm not going anywhere I would never leave you"

"I can't lose you, Phin. I just can't"

"I know, Ferb. I know. And you won't. I promise. And... And I need you to promise me that I won't loose you"

"I promise"

"Guys, We found a way in" Buford informed them "Meet us on the far side"

"Okay"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

The bushes rustled as they rushed away to meet their friends, and a sob escaped Phineas' lips. Perry wrapped his arms securely around his owner, attempting to comfort him wordlessly. They took a moment for Phineas to collect himself, and then rushed off to follow the others inside.

It wasn't long before the group was in the building on the second floor, having climbed through the window. Francis lead the way down the halls, finally locating a stairwell. They stealthily crept down the stairs, never making a sound, and Phineas followed the entire time, remaining unnoticed.

They made it to the basement with ease, creeping down the final hall that separated them from Candace. Phineas remained in a dark corner out of sight of any point of entrance as he waited for his insane mother to enter the room. All he could hear was his heartbeat for quite some time, and finally his father's voice broke through the silence, causing him to jump in fright.

"Come on, we need to get out of here before she knows we're here"

"Who says I don't already?"

Phineas barely held back the angry growl at the sound of his mother's voice. He slowly crept forward, peeking out of the shadows and glaring at his mother. Every set of eyes in the room was instantly on the woman as she stepped out of the shadows, several others dressed in all black following her. A cruel smirk split across her lips

"Mom" Past Phineas hissed

"Quite right baby" she smiled "Quite ballsy of you to show up here. What if I killed Ferb?"

"You aren't going to touch him" Phineas snarled in time with his past self, recieving a slap from Perry. He was thankful nobody noticed.

"Shut up" Perry hissed, shooting him a glare

The woman tsk'ed her son

"Some parent you are. You can't even protect your husband" Phineas growled as she turned her attention to Francis "Francis"

"Linda" he stated coldly

"Ouch, tones" she mocked

"Just leave us alone!" Isabella hissed

"That's now how it works, cheerleader" her eyes narrowed as she calmly walked forward "May I just say, it has been an honour killing you all" she flung her hand forward to point, and her minions sprang forward.

Phineas watched as his mother slowly crept back towards them, hiding herself from everyone else. Phineas moved to step forward, but when Perry shook his head he took a step back, barely holding bakc a furious growl at the woman's position barely three feet in front of him.

He was vaguely aware of the fight going only feet away, but he couldn't bring himself to take his focus off of his mother.

_She killed Ferb._ his mind snarled _KILL HER._

Phineas moved to step forward, and Perry slapped him once more and shook his head. The redhead said nothing and glared furiously at the woman.

"Baljeet! Get Candace out of here!" His father's scream echoed in his ears

The volume in the room was rising, becoming more chaotic with every second, and Phineas watched furiously as the smug grin on Linda's face grew with each cry of pain. Finally the woman whisked herself out of her hiding place and approached his past self. His muscles tensed in anticipation.

"You're the key to all of it, baby" she purred

"Get away from me" his past self took a step back

"If I kill you, this all ends" she informed him "They stop fighting, and I can kill them. And then, I can kill those abominations that you cause children"

"Don't touch them!"

"Oh but I will, baby. As soon as you're out of the picture" he eyes narrowed and she reached into her pocket, pulling out a knife

Phineas whirled around when he heard a loud, cruel laugh, stiffening when he spotted his mother advancing towards him.

"You're the key to all of it, baby" she purred

"Get away from me" he took a step back

"If I kill you, this all ends" she informed him "They stop fighting, and I can kill them. And then, I can kill those abominations that you cause children"

"Don't touch them!"

"Oh but I will, baby. As soon as you're out of the picture" he eyes narrowed and she reached into her pocket, pulling out a knife

Phineas' gaze strayed from his mother and spotted Ferb just in time to see the Brit's gaze lock on his past self. The Brit's lips formed the word 'no' and he violently shoved an attacker away form himself as he took off to save his husband.

"Now!" Phineas cried and Perry leapt off his shoulder, running as fast as he could and tackling Ferb to the ground

Phineas' heart slammed in his chest as he dove at the woman, tackling her to the ground before she could throw the knife. He twisted her wrist and the weapon fell from her grasp. Seeing their leader fall, every one of her followers fled. Linda glared up at him, eyes blazing. Perry approached and kicked the knife away, and Phineas was well aware that every set of eyes in the room was trained on him.

"Don't. Touch. My. Husband" he snarled viciously, rearing up and slamming his fist into the woman's face.

He stood and let her flee, his back to everyone else as he fought to catch his breath, Perry perching on his shoulder.

"Phineas?" he heard his father ask

He looked over his shoulder, and he was regarding him curiously. Past Phineas was clearly confused as Ferb embraced him securely

"What just happened?" the past redhead asked

"I fixed the future" Phineas replied

"How? I didn't die" he was clearly confused

"No" Phineas replied, looking away "but Ferb did"

Without another word he took off, setting up the time machine and disappearing before the other's could catch up to him.


End file.
